


Proof Reader

by ImhereImQuire



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat does not like being corrected, but his work needs an editor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof Reader

“No, Lestat. It is most definitely whom, not who” said Louis, crossly.

“That’s preposterous, that wouldn’t sound right at all!” Lestat argued. “Don’t you dare change it”

Louis’ finger hovered over the backspace. 

“I mean it, Louis – if you change it then I will never let you edit another one of my books again!”

His brow arched in an expression Lestat had come to recognise as the calm before the storm, though he had rarely been known to heed it. “You won’t let me edit your books? How terrible for me!” He said, shaking his head with disbelief.

“Proof reading your work is a favour, not a privilege for me, you ungrateful creature… And not one that I am going to trouble myself with any more!” And with that he stood up, leaving the study without a backward glance. 

“But Louis, I’ve promised the publisher..” the blonde whined, trailing behind him, suddenly contrite and Louis looked almost ready to hit him

“Your problem, not mine, Brat Prince! Find yourself a new editor!” Louis announced, putting on his coat.

“Oh….fine then! I don’t need an editor anyway, I can do it myself!” Lestat bellowed at the slamming front door.


End file.
